yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Springdale Railway
The is the rail system that connects various locations within Springdale and its surroundings. In Yo-kai Watch The rail system is limited in Yo-kai Watch, with the player only being able to travel between Springdale Central and Sunshine Station. This ability becomes available starting in Chapter 6. In Yo-kai Watch 2 The rail system is largely expanded in Yo-kai Watch 2. There are a total of 22 stations on the railway (only 18 are visible normally). several of which allow the player to alight and access new locations not present in the original game. Certain random events can occur while riding the train, such as Yo-kai battles and gifts from NPCs, while other times nothing happens where the player is just staring outside the window. The railway becomes available in Chapter 4. To use the railway, the player is required to purchase a day ticket at any station for three dollars, which allows for unlimited rail travel during the current in-game day. Free n' Easy Pass It is possible to obtain a pass for unlimited free rides. Yo-kai Watch 2 A conductor at Spring Station will give the player a stamp card, which must be filled in by visiting the stamp box at every station, Excluding Scarfit Downs, Little Haven, Whimsy Valley, and Cherry Hill Station. Once completed, show the card to the conductor and the pass will be given to the player. Yo-kai Watch 3 To obtain this pass, one should head to Whimsy Valley Station after it is unlocked by receiving a message at Kainet, and use their Watch Radar to find Shogunyan. After talking to him, the player receives this pass for unlimited traveling for the rest of the game. Old Springdale When the player is in Old Springdale, there is only one coal train service that runs between Harrisville Station and Springdale Central, and costs 300 yen/3,00 Dollars/Euros for a one-way journey. Hexpress In the post-game of Psychic Specters, the player can obtain a Hexpress Pass, which allows access to the Hexpress train that stops at Whimsy Valley Station during the night, and takes the player to Gera gera Abyss Resort. When the player arrives at this new area, he or she can also take the Hexpress again to reach the other three attractions at the resort. In Yo-kai Watch 3 In Yo-kai Watch 3, the railway is the same as it was in the previous game. though there are some changes: * Sparkopolis and Greenfields can be accessed by alighting at Green Street Station and Greenfields Station, respectively. * Although Whimsy Valley station returns from Psychic Specters after receiving a message from Harry Barry over at Kainet, Gera Gera Abyss Resort is no longer accessible by night this way. In the 3.0 Update of the Japanese version, as well as the game's international release, Harrisville and San Fantastico return as two optional areas to explore. Certain otherwise rare Yo-kai can be encountered here. List of stations Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch 2, Cherry Hill, Whimsy Valley, Scarfit Downs, and Little Haven stations are not visible from the beginning on the station map and cannot be traveled to until the player meets the prerequisites to do so. ** These stations Are located at the end of every line: *** Cherry Hill past Spring Station *** Whimsy Valley past Sunshine Station *** Scarfit Downs past Harrisville station *** Little Haven past San Fantastico Station ** Not much is going on at these stations, But Scarfit Downs and Little Haven station both house a request, Cherry Hill has a baffle Board for Elder Bloom, and Whimsy Valley is the terminus for the Hexpress at night in the post game of Psychic Specters. *On very rare occassions, the player is able to find Eddie inside a train. When talked to, he is inspirited by Squeeky which causes the music from his headphone to be audible inside the train wagon. During this event, the player is able to walk inside the train freely for one time only, until squeecky is defeated. In other languages *Italian: Ferrovie di Valdoro *Dutch: Lenthuizen Spoorwegen Category:Locations